Fishing rod holders are generally well-known. However, known quick release fishing rod holders are limited in their ability perform efficiently and effectively. One know fishing rod holder manufactured by Down-East Sportscraft, Inc., Lewiston, Me., provides rod tilt and rotation in a single mechanism, and also provides quick release by lifting upward on the rod, which lifts a pair of cooperating semi-conical legs out of a mating conical tube whereby the pair of semi-conical legs are able to separate and two arms joined to the semi-conical legs spread apart to release the fishing rod.
However, this and other known quick release fishing rod holders are limited in their ability to provide the above functions efficiently and reliably.